PARALELOS : Fuente de Energía Capítulo 3
by pablovester
Summary: Un ser que emite una desconocida energía es la causa de las dudas entre los héroes de la Tierra
1. Continuidad Espacio Tiempo

**CAPÍTULO 3 || ****Fuente de Energía**

La mansión Westchester ha sido, desde hace unos años, albergue para jóvenes especiales que han sido marginados por la sociedad. El Profesor Charles Xavier ha sido el encargado de guiar a todos aquellos que se acercasen a este lugar, que también se convirtió pronto, en el Instituto para Jóvenes Dotados. Allí ha de enseñarles el buen camino, enseñarles que sus poderes pueden servir para el bien y que serán útiles para la sociedad...en otras palabras: Jurando proteger un mundo que los odia y teme.

Y siendo así que Xavier ha dedicado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de lograr la utopía de que los demás humanos y los mutantes puedan vivir en armonía, él es el único que podría saber si este nuevo individuo que los estudios de Reed han encontrado, pueda tratarse de un mutante.

Storm recibió a Reed y a Spidey, contentos de verlos a ambos; siendo que han sido siempre grandes compañeros de batallas y también, excelentes aliados. Ella los dirigió al despacho de Charles y se quedó en la habitación también, ya que ella es prácticamente la mano derecha del profesor.

_Estoy al tanto de lo que pasa_ – dijo Xavier mirando fijamente a los ojos de Reed- _Y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que sea. Nos concierne a todos el poder averiguar de qué se trata esta nueva presencia._

_Gracias Charles...realmente contaba con tu ayuda. Estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones hoy y llegué a la posible teoría de que esta presencia pueda ser un mutante. Y tú eres el único experto en el tema a quién podría consultar__-_afirmó firmemente el hombre elástico.

_Por supuesto pudo haberme consultado a mí, pero claro,¿Quién le haría caso a un adolescente vestido de araña?_- dijó en voz baja, mientras se encogía de hombres, Spiderman.

_¡Escuché eso Spidey!_- dijó Reed, en medio de una pequeña risa.

_Cerebro__ será de gran ayuda en esto_ – expresaba Charles mientras se movilizaba en su silla, saliendo del despacho – _Me ha ayudado a encontrar muchos mutantes que han vagado por el mundo, tratando de encontrar su lugar._

Storm, Charles, Reed y Spidey se dirigen hacía el hall que termina en la puerta a Cerebro. A unos metros de dicha habitación, todos se detienen. Xavier se adelanta y luego de que Cerebro identificara que era el Profesor, la compuerta se abre. Él gira la cabeza mirando a sus amigos y dice, con calma- _Esperen aquí._

Xavier entra allí mientras la puerta se cierra detrás de él. Al llegar a esa especie de panel donde esta su casco esperandólo, las paredes de inmensas dimensiones de Cerebro comienzan a titilar, y las placas que lo forman viajan de un lado hacia otro, acomodandose y re acomodandose. Mientras esto pasa, el profesor se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, concentrado, haciendo que Cerebro lo ayude a amplificar sus poderes mutantes para encontrar a la persona que buscan. Sin embargo, es capaz de localizar a todos los mutantes del mundo a los cuales ya había visto hace unos días, pero no veía el aura de ningún ser nuevo.

Luego de corroborar varias veces si era cierto que no pudo detectar la presencia de este ser que tenía impaciente a nuestros héroes, se retiró de la sala de Cerebro y mirando seriamente a Reed le dijó que le fue imposible encontrar a la persona que buscaban.

_Es muy extraño_-pensó en voz alta Reed- _Si este ser emite una fuerte cantidad de energía, la explicación lógica es que sea un mutante.._

_Lo sé__...yo también lo pensé. Y hasta siento su presencia de alguna forma pero Cerebro no lo ha identificado como tal. Es algo realmente extraño_.- confesó preocupado Xavier

_Esperen__... ¿Y que tal si no fuese un mutante? ¿Qué tal si fuese...? No sé... ¿Una raza alienígena?_- dijo Spidey exaltado.

Los demás lo miran. Pero Reed se detuvo seriamente a pensar en ello...y dijo:- _Todo es probable. Esa es otra teoría que podríamos manejar_- mirando a Xavier- _Gracias Profesor por darnos su ayuda de todas formas._

_No hay cuidado. Háganme saber si tienen novedades sobre el tema_- asintió Xavier.

_¡Por supuesto Charlie! __Cuenta con nosotros... ¡Hasta la vista entonces_! –dijo el trepamuros mientras levantaba su mano

Storm los acompañó a la puerta a ambos y los despidió, no sin antes desearles suerte.

Y mientras viajaban en el Fantasticar, de regreso a el Edificio Baxter, Spidey y Reed pensaban en lo que podía ser aquel ser que tenía a todos confundidos. ¿Estaría relacionado con todos los extraños acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en el mundo? ¿Cuál era su origen y que venía a hacer aquí? Había demasiados interrogantes que hacerse, pero las respuestas eran borrosas y confusas.

Aunque, claro, él era el único que podía respondar a todas estas cuestiones. Porque él era el tan buscado ser que los héroes querían identificar. Y para ser honesto, a su vez, le urgía saber quiénes eran ellos que querían saber de él, y que era lo que hacían en su mundo. Porque...este era SU mundo. ¿O acaso se equivocaba?


	2. Un día diferente

**PARALELOS**

**Un día diferente. || Capítulo 2**

La alarma había sonado por tercera vez. Quizás ya era hora de levantarse. Aunque hubiese deseado quedarse durmiendo toda la mañana, era hora de ir a la querida Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School. Hoy, el doctor Curt Connors mostraría algo de su trabajo en la clase de Biología. Por tanto, sería un día especial en su universidad, al cual, era necesario que él asistiera.

Luego de cambiarse, bajó a la cocina a desayunar con su amada Tía May. Así es un día más en la vida de Peter Parker, un día normal de un chico que aparentaba ser como los demás. Pero claro, sabido es que aparte de su gran intelecto y buen corazón, hay algo más que lo hace especial..

La conductora del canal de noticias, en el televisor de la cocina, informaba una vez más los acontecimientos de el día. Si bien Peter estaba acostumbrado a ver en la pantalla, postales de las andanzas de los supervillanos , cometiendo crímenes, fechorías y causando el pánico en la ciudad de Manhattan, esta vez algo distinto era de lo que se hablaba en el canal. A medida que se mostraban más grabaciones en vivo de distintas partes del mundo, la cara de nuestro amigo se veía cada vez sorprendida al observar las imágenes que devolvía el televisor. Y no era para menos, era algo inexplicable el ver como en algunas zonas de Japón, el relieve y el paisaje edilicio del lugar había cambiado por completo. Inexplicablemente, edificios de una extraña estructura habían aparecido allí del día a la mañana, así como también transportes similares a los automóviles, sobrevolaban la ciudad de Tokyo. Al entrevistar a alguno de los habitantes de dicha ciudad, uno de los peatones decía ver a nuevas personas entre todos los pobladores de la capital de país nipón. Aseguraba también, que dichos individuos llamaban a esta ciudad , "Satan City".Según la reportera, esto es toda la información que hasta ahora se ha podido recabar, teniendo en cuenta que tal ciudad apareció de esta manera el día de hoy. Ha habido informes de otras partes del mundo, entre las cuales se destaca que en el estado de Tenesse ha aparecido una torre que parece interminable, erigida en la ciudad de Nashville. "Aún los expertos no han podido dilucidar como es que tal estructura pueda mantenerse en pie, teniendo en cuenta que su ancho no podría jamás resistir tal altura" – comentaba la reportera.

Ya no podía escuchar más, esto era obviamente obra de Dr. Doom. Él es el único que esta interesado en el tema de tener una nueva civilización y esclavizarla para su gusto. Y sí había alguien en este mundo que podía saber del Dr. Doom, este era su amigo, el Dr. Reed Richards..Peter despidió a Tía May, y al besarla lamentó que estuviera mintiéndole diciendo que iría a la universidad, cuando en realidad se dirigiría al Edificio Baxter como Spiderman.

Mientras estaba en camino hasta los cuarteles generales de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, Spidey se preguntaba que era lo que podía estar pasando. Su primer pensamiento fue tener en cuenta a Doom como principal causante de estos eventos..aunque podría haber miles de posibilidades.¿Podría ser esto obra de alguien más?¿Y tenía solución?¿Serán del todo negativos estos cambios en este mundo? Ante estas dudas se encontraba nuestro amigable vecino cuando llegó a su destino. Personalmente lo atendió Reed y le comentó lo mismo al héroe arácnido. Pero el Dr. sostenía una teoría que Spiderman no había considerado: Esto podría tratarse de un universo paralelo.

Era algo terrible pensar en tal cosa, pero según Reed, todos los estudios que estuvo realizando esta mañana apenas escuchó la noticia, apuntaban a que esta teoría fuese cierta. Había detectado extraña actividad téctonica en ciertos lugares del mundo, y así también, diferentes epicentros de una fuente de energía desconocida. Tales centros no eran máquinas, sino que aunque cueste creerlo, podría tratarse de invidividuos.

_¿Qué? ¿Dé que esta hablando Reed? Individuos...con energía...¿Podrían ser mutantes?_- preguntó Spiderman mientras posaba su mano debajo de la boca, moviendo el dedo índice impacientemente, en señal de preocupación.

_Es una posibilidad..la información que estoy manejando aún no esta confirmando en un 100%, pero todo lo que esta haciendo esta semana me indica que hay una probabilidad muy grande de que este tipo de energía provenga de seres. Y tú y yo sabemos que tales seres son los mutantes..._-contestó Reed con certeza.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Esta situación me tiene demasiado intrigado, y ..no es que tenga miedo pero..no quisiera pensar que esto pueda ser una nueva amenaza para este planeta_- dijó Spidey

_Espero que no sea así amigo.._ –mirando por la amplia ventana de su estudio- _espero que no sea así.. –_da vuelta la espalda y mira decidido a Spiderman_- Mira, si de mutantes se trata, el profesor Xavier sabrá que esta sucediendo. Cerebro será capaz de identificar a estos individuos y decirnos quiénes son para poder saber algo más sobre ellos._

-De repente recuerda_-¡Cierto! ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?_

_Perfecto- _asiente con la cabeza-_ prepararé el Fantasticar y partiremos hacía allí lo antes posible...¡Ah! Y le dejaré una nota a Sue por si llega a preocuparse..._-sonríe-

_Ugh-hombres casados..._-se lleva la mano a la frente.

Ambos héroes preparan todo para dirigirse a ver al Professor Charles Xavier, mentor y líder de los X-Men. Porque si hay alguien que sea un erudito en el tema de los mutantes, Xavier es el hombre.

Aunque de lo que no se habían percatado estos aliados, es que, alguien.. de una ubicación muy lejana a la que ellos se encontraban,notó la presencia de estos héroes y sin dudarlo ni un minuto, estaba dispuesto a venir a buscarlos. Sin importar quiénes eran. Y dispuesto también, a un combate mano a mano.


	3. Fuente de Energía

**PARALELOS**

**Un día diferente. || Capítulo 2**

La alarma había sonado por tercera vez. Quizás ya era hora de levantarse. Aunque hubiese deseado quedarse durmiendo toda la mañana, era hora de ir a la querida Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School. Hoy, el doctor Curt Connors mostraría algo de su trabajo en la clase de Biología. Por tanto, sería un día especial en su universidad, al cual, era necesario que él asistiera.

Luego de cambiarse, bajó a la cocina a desayunar con su amada Tía May. Así es un día más en la vida de Peter Parker, un día normal de un chico que aparentaba ser como los demás. Pero claro, sabido es que aparte de su gran intelecto y buen corazón, hay algo más que lo hace especial..

La conductora del canal de noticias, en el televisor de la cocina, informaba una vez más los acontecimientos de el día. Si bien Peter estaba acostumbrado a ver en la pantalla, postales de las andanzas de los supervillanos , cometiendo crímenes, fechorías y causando el pánico en la ciudad de Manhattan, esta vez algo distinto era de lo que se hablaba en el canal. A medida que se mostraban más grabaciones en vivo de distintas partes del mundo, la cara de nuestro amigo se veía cada vez sorprendida al observar las imágenes que devolvía el televisor. Y no era para menos, era algo inexplicable el ver como en algunas zonas de Japón, el relieve y el paisaje edilicio del lugar había cambiado por completo. Inexplicablemente, edificios de una extraña estructura habían aparecido allí del día a la mañana, así como también transportes similares a los automóviles, sobrevolaban la ciudad de Tokyo. Al entrevistar a alguno de los habitantes de dicha ciudad, uno de los peatones decía ver a nuevas personas entre todos los pobladores de la capital de país nipón. Aseguraba también, que dichos individuos llamaban a esta ciudad , "Satan City".Según la reportera, esto es toda la información que hasta ahora se ha podido recabar, teniendo en cuenta que tal ciudad apareció de esta manera el día de hoy. Ha habido informes de otras partes del mundo, entre las cuales se destaca que en el estado de Tenesse ha aparecido una torre que parece interminable, erigida en la ciudad de Nashville. "Aún los expertos no han podido dilucidar como es que tal estructura pueda mantenerse en pie, teniendo en cuenta que su ancho no podría jamás resistir tal altura" – comentaba la reportera.

Ya no podía escuchar más, esto era obviamente obra de Dr. Doom. Él es el único que esta interesado en el tema de tener una nueva civilización y esclavizarla para su gusto. Y sí había alguien en este mundo que podía saber del Dr. Doom, este era su amigo, el Dr. Reed Richards..Peter despidió a Tía May, y al besarla lamentó que estuviera mintiéndole diciendo que iría a la universidad, cuando en realidad se dirigiría al Edificio Baxter como Spiderman.

Mientras estaba en camino hasta los cuarteles generales de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, Spidey se preguntaba que era lo que podía estar pasando. Su primer pensamiento fue tener en cuenta a Doom como principal causante de estos eventos..aunque podría haber miles de posibilidades.¿Podría ser esto obra de alguien más?¿Y tenía solución?¿Serán del todo negativos estos cambios en este mundo? Ante estas dudas se encontraba nuestro amigable vecino cuando llegó a su destino. Personalmente lo atendió Reed y le comentó lo mismo al héroe arácnido. Pero el Dr. sostenía una teoría que Spiderman no había considerado: Esto podría tratarse de un universo paralelo.

Era algo terrible pensar en tal cosa, pero según Reed, todos los estudios que estuvo realizando esta mañana apenas escuchó la noticia, apuntaban a que esta teoría fuese cierta. Había detectado extraña actividad téctonica en ciertos lugares del mundo, y así también, diferentes epicentros de una fuente de energía desconocida. Tales centros no eran máquinas, sino que aunque cueste creerlo, podría tratarse de invidividuos.

_¿Qué? ¿Dé que esta hablando Reed? Individuos...con energía...¿Podrían ser mutantes?_- preguntó Spiderman mientras posaba su mano debajo de la boca, moviendo el dedo índice impacientemente, en señal de preocupación.

_Es una posibilidad..la información que estoy manejando aún no esta confirmando en un 100%, pero todo lo que esta haciendo esta semana me indica que hay una probabilidad muy grande de que este tipo de energía provenga de seres. Y tú y yo sabemos que tales seres son los mutantes..._-contestó Reed con certeza.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Esta situación me tiene demasiado intrigado, y ..no es que tenga miedo pero..no quisiera pensar que esto pueda ser una nueva amenaza para este planeta_- dijó Spidey

_Espero que no sea así amigo.._ –mirando por la amplia ventana de su estudio- _espero que no sea así.. –_da vuelta la espalda y mira decidido a Spiderman_- Mira, si de mutantes se trata, el profesor Xavier sabrá que esta sucediendo. Cerebro será capaz de identificar a estos individuos y decirnos quiénes son para poder saber algo más sobre ellos._

-De repente recuerda_-¡Cierto! ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?_

_Perfecto- _asiente con la cabeza-_ prepararé el Fantasticar y partiremos hacía allí lo antes posible...¡Ah! Y le dejaré una nota a Sue por si llega a preocuparse..._-sonríe-

_Ugh-hombres casados..._-se lleva la mano a la frente.

Ambos héroes preparan todo para dirigirse a ver al Professor Charles Xavier, mentor y líder de los X-Men. Porque si hay alguien que sea un erudito en el tema de los mutantes, Xavier es el hombre.

Aunque de lo que no se habían percatado estos aliados, es que, alguien.. de una ubicación muy lejana a la que ellos se encontraban,notó la presencia de estos héroes y sin dudarlo ni un minuto, estaba dispuesto a venir a buscarlos. Sin importar quiénes eran. Y dispuesto también, a un combate mano a mano.


End file.
